A Change In Plans
by NeverendingHappiness
Summary: Naruto ran away once again from another beating to a clear open plain of grass but the next morning had he met a particular blonde from the Akatsuki how will this turn out? For the better or for the worse? Will Deidara become Narutos new father? Find out in this exciting story of Narutos new adventure! Wood Style Naruto!


_I hope you like this..._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki laid staring at the rainy sky crying silently but some could say it could be masked by the rain falling so hard on the battered body of the blonde.

The Uzumaki had once again been beaten by the villagers because of him apparently being a demon and he had ran so far he lost track of where he was and just landed in a plain of grass where rain swept the land.

"I don't know what I did wrong" he whispered staring into the cloudy sky "I just asked for something to eat then…the mob appeared and beat me like I was a monster, no like a demon".

Wood then began springing up all around the boy sheltering him from the hard rain and making it into a small house where the rain could be clearly heard outside.

This is one of Narutos secrets something he kept from everybody and even the Hokage himself he thought if he told anyone they could consider him a freak on the added part of the civilians thinking of him as a demon.

The wood strangely acted on its own accord like it was alive though Naruto had no idea how to control at all.

The water that was filled with in the ground had also disappeared apparently it was almost the same thing has the dirt and water whenever the blonde was in a depressed mode those two things also acted on their own accord.

'How strange' he thought as he clutched his legs to his chest and felt darkness consume him.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

The sun beams gazed upon Narutos whole frame making him awake from his deep slumber.

The blonde groaned and slowly opened his crystal blue eyes to see that his wooden small home was gone and nothing remained around him, the ground was even slightly damp.

Naruto then looked around and looked around to find himself in the same plain of grass like last night, his stomach groaned and grumbled in annoyance of not being fed in over two days.

That was when something caught the blondes eyes it was an apple but it was so high up it was nearly impossible…that is…if you weren't Naruto of course.

The hero ran straight forward to the apple tree and started using every branch for leverage to get him higher and higher to reach his prize.

'So close' he thought in glee but a hand then grabbed it instead and it was from a man wearing a long dark cloak with red clouds but not only that he had platinum hair and a strange device on his left eye with his large bangs covering his left at the same time. Even more stranger he was standing on a giant flying clay owl.

"Hey that's mine!" he shouted frowning.

"Sorry twerp its mine now" the other blonde gave a crude smile and took a bight out of the delicious looking apple.

Just when Naruto was about to yell in anger the older man pushed him backwards to the solid earth below him and with a loud crack the Uzumaki cried out in pain.

The strange man flew downwards a few yards from the blonde with his strange cloak flapping in the wind.

"Awe what's wrong brat did you lose your mommy?" he laughed.

No response at the blonde slowly and struggled to stand up on his two feet.

"Did you daddy decide to leave you? No wonder…your such a whiner, I bet your mom was a skank"

Naruto felt something…something snapped… insulting his mother and father after they died from protecting the village wasn't right. It was insane.

"Shut up" he said silently.

"Do something about it you filthy rat" yelled the man.

"Oh wait you can't your pathetic just like father was he just wanted a quick bang from your slutty mom but sadly they had you…a mistake" the platinum blonde said.

Red blood thirsty slit eyes stared directly at the weird man.

"Take that back!" he yelled his voice slightly demonic.

The man then smirked "Alright if you can at least land a scratch on me then I'll take it back and even better I'll take care of you but that'll never happen".

That was when something moved underneath the ground that made the man take a look but that was his mistake when strange red chakra bubbled around the blonde making it look like a shroud of a fox with the tail and ears made from the chakra as well.

"Oh look what we have here" he smirked and shoved his hand into one of the strange strapped bags inside his cloak.

Large wooden spikes then protruded at very fast pace towards the man making him surprised, he then tried to escape on his giant clay owl but a wooden spike already was stabbed into it making it begin to go off and the man jumped before he could be harmed from the explosion.

He then looked back at the boy but he was gone.

'Where did he-' but his thoughts were ended when the child appeared at his left where he wasn't looking and began to take a swipe.

The cloaked stranger then sunk into the earth saying "Earth Style: Hiding Like A Mole Jutsu".

Narutos cry of outrage could be heard clearly.

The boy then smashed his clawed hands into the ground snarling viciously.

Wooden tendrils then sprouted from the earth with the man wrapped in it very tightly around the waist.

'Damnit' he thought and unleashed a very small clay bird that landed at the base of wooden tendril holding him and he screamed "Katsu!" this made the clay bird explode greatly released the man.

The tendrils then lashed out on the man scratching him and tearing apart his cloak.

"**Wood Style: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial" **a demonic voice then came from Narutos mouth then making the appropriate hand seals as a giant tree sprouted from behind Deidara who turned around surprised.

The large tendrils shot him straight into the opening of the tree that then wrapped around the man's body tightly refusing to release him until death.

All that remained was his face that soon was going to be covered in wood.

"Hmph you would have almost killed me if not for clay clone" he said as he cried Katsu creating a huge explosion destroying the tree and wooden tendrils blasted large and small pieces of wood everywhere that was when a large piece smacked Naruto in the head knocking him out.

"What do you think Sasori my man?" asked the man appearing from the brush with a strange small very hunched figure that wore a conical straw hat that had tassels covering every which way except the facial area as a cloth covered his mouth.

"We'll bring him to leader Deidara, he has potential" was all the man said and started heading the way to the Rain Village.

The wood that was made by Naruto soon retracted back to the earth like it was never there and the unconscious boy laid in the plain as if he were still sleeping.

The man known as Deidara sighed and grabbed the boy putting on his straw hat as well and followed Sasori towards where their leader lied.

* * *

_Rain Village in The Highest Tower_

A spikey orange haired man sat behind a desk with a head band with the rain insignia crossed out tied around his head stared at Deidara and Sasori with the small blonde boy in Deidaras arms. His eyes disturbed both of the members they had the pupil with multiple rings surrounding the very pupil and the base color for his eyes were lavender, his skin was like that of a dead person…it looked cold as well.

His deep voice made Deidara flinch a little.

"So you've brought a Jinchuuriki here and with the added factor of him having the Wood Style" he said then folded his hands in front of his mouth.

The only thing that scared the two members more than his eyes was his piercings that decorated his face there were not just a few…no there were countless and they were all intimidating.

"Yes Pain-sama" said Sasori.

"Since he has the Wood Style this could be beneficial towards us in a way like no other, you know of the first Hokage correct? Well he was the first to control all Biju with his specialty in wood and now we have that exact person in front of us, he can help us collect the Biju and we'll save him for last it is that plain and simple" explained Pain in his monotone voice.

"But we need someone to train him…Deidara since you have experience in the Earth Village I want you to drop off the Nine Tails their then in 6 years you shall kidnap him and send him with Kisame and Itachi that way he can learn water techniques as well as having many earth techniques at his command from being with the Earth Village, if that is all you shall go immediately" said the man and both of the Akatsuki members nodded and left heading towards the Earth Country.

"Konan…summon Tobi" he spoke out to the woman to his left who had beautiful blue hair with a piercing under her lower lip; she also had amber eyes that showed rarely any emotion.

She nodded and disappeared into many sheets of paper leaving her leader.

"How…fortunate" he said silently turning around staring outward to the village below him.

* * *

_Earth Country the next day_

"Let go of me!" yelled Naruto wiggling around in Deidaras grip as the platinum blonde scowled in agitation.

"Damnit kid stop moving" he growled but the other blonde refused to stop.

"No you insulted my family I won't ever forgive you" he yelled finally kicking Deidara in the face multiple times.

"Fine what do you want for forgiveness then kid?" he asked as they passed through a small town that only had a few places it was a motel, stock market, housing industry, and a ramen shop.

Narutos stomach growled for not being fed even after fighting Deidara at such a level.

"Ramen…I want Ramen" he said seriously as he narrowed his eyes at the platinum that just sweat dropped.

"Tch…blondes" said Sasori.

"Listen" he added "I have something to attend to I'll be back in 30 minutes Deidara you better have that child fed or let's just say you won't live to see the next day" he then left slowly towards the exit of the small village.

"Alright kid now let's eat" he said setting Naruto down on a stool that was smiling happily at finally eating food.

"My names not kid by the way its Naruto" he said after ordering a Miso Ramen.

"Fine…Naruto" as Deidara ordered a Shrimp Ramen.

* * *

_12 bowls later for Naruto and 1 for Deidara_

The platinum blonde and shop owner stared at Naruto as he gobbled down half of thirteenth bowl.

"Oh my god that was amazing thank you so much Deidara" he said grinning happily and the platinum blonde graciously paid all the money he currently had to pay for Naruto and himself.

"Come on Naruto we have to go or Sasori will be upset" he said as he left the Ramen Stand with Naruto squirming after him.

"You two have a good day now!" yelled the shop owner.

_A few minutes outside of the village_

"Brat" said Deidara

"Freak" retorted Naruto

"Shrimp"

"Weirdo"

"Pest"

"Bad Artist!" shouted the smallest blonde.

Sasori then chuckled "Oh looks like someone agrees with me that art isn't just explosions they are eternal just like my puppets".

Dediara then stomped in fury as that damn blonde boy had gotten Sasori started on how his art wasn't actually art.

"You little insect" he growled.

"Oh calm down Deidara" replied Sasori.

"Not when he calls me a Bad Artist I am most certainly a damn good one" he said crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? Make one of those birds so I can sit on them then I'll say you're a fantastic artist" said Naruto.

"Fine!" he then reached into his pouch and brought out a premade miniature clay bird.

"That's all?" asked Naruto.

"Just wait" was all Deidara said.

He tossed up into the air and fluxed his chakra making the tiny clay bird into a bird worth sitting on.

"Oh my god awesome!" shouted the blonde and climbed onto the awaiting giant clay bird.

It then took off at great speeds high into the air and Sasori just glared at the platinum blonde who smirked.

"Are you wanting to give our position away? We are in your home territory and you want to play with that boy?" growled Sasori.

"Oh calm down were just having fun" replied Deidara was gazed up smiling as his fellow blonde up high was having the time of his life.

But wait.

What was that? A glint of something was headed towards the clay bird that suspended in midair, it looked like a kunai.

"Deidara!" shouted Sasori as the kunai punctured the clay bird as it began to explode.

"You fool! You killed that boy! Do you have any idea what the leader will do to you?!" he said threateningly as his metal tail coated in poison came out of his Akatsuki cloak threateningly.

The explosion soon caught both of Sasoris and Deidaras attention.

"Damnit" growled Deidara.

"You'll have to tell Pain the news because of your screw up" said Sasori lowly as the mechanical tail retracted back into his cloak.

"Tell what news to Pain?" asked the voice of Naruto making both of the Akatsuki members look at the boy who looked a little scratched up but other than that fine.

"Deidara what happened?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing squirt" said Deidara smiling in relief.

"You're unbelievably lucky" Sasori said as he began heading the way to Earth Village.

Deidara then started walking with the blonde at his side "By the way how did you survive the explosion and the fall?"

"Oh that's easy to answer the trees helped me" said Naruto waving back at the trees behind them and though maybe by wind or naught they slowly moved as if waving goodbye as well.

_Night Fall outside of the Earth Village._

"Alright Naruto here's the plan for the next 6 years you will be staying in there" said Deidara pointing at the village.

But something abnormal happened the boy started to tear up.

"B-But" he started to stutter wiping away the tears.

"You really had to give it to him like this didn't you Deidara" growled Sasori.

"Hey shh…it's okay" said the platinum blonde dropping to his knees to match Narutos height.

"I'll be back every year on this day to measure your progress I'm sure the leader wouldn't mind that would he…and I'm sure Sasori wouldn't mind as well would he" Deidara smiled and so did Naruto.

Sasori just grunted in agreement.

"Now I'll see you in a year alright?" he whispered as Naruto nodded then gave Deidara a hug then Sasori.

"Yeah it was nice seeing you I guess" grumbled Sasori.

"Now I want you to step onto my hand and I'll toss you over the wall, if my calculations are correct then you'll land in the Tsuchikages garden" he explained and the Jinchuuriki nodded understanding.

"Bye…Naruto" Deidara said and tossed the boy over the very high wall.

That was when Sasori piped up "You realize he might not survive that fall on the other side".

"Oh he will" replied Deidara then the two of the made their way back to the Rain Village.

* * *

_Tsuchikages Garden_

Naruto laughed as the flowers, plants, and trees grew.

He had people to care for and they cared back, the blonde wasn't just happy he was ecstatic.

The Uzumaki then touched a plant that then began blooming at a fast rate turning into multiple beautiful roses.

The boy then ran around the garden till reaching a grand rock with windows at which he stared at it very confused 'Do people really live in rocks?' he thought confused as he stared at the massive mansion that was actually made of rock.

"Whose there?!" called a voice from the back door that lead into the mansion.

Naruto didn't dare move as he quickly hid behind a bush that gladly shielded from sight.

"I know you're there…come on out, I can sense your chakra" said the man.

Naruto then came out slowly shaking a little as he was now in open view walking towards the light so he could be seen.

"You? A boy?" said the man he then asked Naruto to come inside the house.

"Please sit on this couch" said the man he looked short when Naruto could see him better he was an old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chon mage hair-cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. He also wore green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he wore a outfit consistent of a light green flak jacket and mesh armor. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wore sandals.

After Naruto did so he laughed a little at how small this man was.

"Are you laughing at the Tsuchikage boy?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

The blonde stopped laughing real fast but then couldn't help himself from going all out laughing at how short the Tsuchikage was.

Right when the old man was about to scream at the boy something strange was happening outside and the Tsuchikage couldn't help but watch awestruck as the plants and grass grew at a shocking rate even the flowers and trees were growing bigger by the second.

"Boy enough!" he yelled but the blonde only laughed harder the ground under their feet started to crack as grass began to grow…through stone!

"Enough!" he shouted making Naruto quit laughing as he stared at the Kage.

"I'm sorry old man" he said looking down ashamed.

Onoki, the Tsuchikage, just sighed "Where did you learn such powerful jutsu?" he asked.

"What jutsu?" asked Naruto confused of what the old man was talking about.

"The Wood Style boy" he then pointed outside to show what he had done during his laughing fit.

"Oh yeah" Naruto smiled "I could always do that but I always kept it a secret from the Hokage and the people of Konoha because I was afraid they would beat me again…like they always did".

"What do you mean by beating you boy?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"I…I don't know why at all I swear but they always beat me at night in my own apartment and everyone in the village refused to even look at me the kids would even stop playing when I was around them and ran…" The blonde started to cry and sob.

"Boy stop-" but looking at the plants that had grown through the ground and even his garden started to turn brown looking like it was never cared for.

'Amazing it looks like his emotions are somehow connected with the Wood Style…how peculiar…it reminds me of Hashiramas use of the Wood Style how he would sometimes look depressed on the battlefield and every plant around him would turn brown and would turn out dead' thought Onoki.

"How would you like to live here with me boy? As my…apprentice you could say" said the old man putting his hands behind his back and closing his eyes.

Naruto wiped away his tears and sniffed a little.

"Now I know if you-" but small arms wrapped around Onoki and his eyes sprouted wide open in shock.

"No old man I want to stay" he said with a smile.

"Now…how about I show you your room you will be staying in, tomorrow I will send you with my grand-daughter to get new clothing because what you look like now…-He said gazing at the boys tattered clothes and bare feet- you look like a hobo" he ended.

This made Naruto giggle loudly restoring the plants to a good natural green color.

'What power' thought the old man with a smile.

"Now follow me" he said starting to levitate off the ground as if he could fly and Naruto gaped completely surprised

"You can fly?!" Naruto asked.

Onoki only sighed and touched boys arm also making the boy float as well, Naruto then did a flip in midair and giggled madly as his feet touched the ceiling and the old man only sighed.

'Maybe this was a bad idea…' thought the Tsuchikage.

Outside the house that night people could hear the smashing of furniture and the giggles of Naruto with the added bonus of Onokis yells.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Naruto finally woke up rested and in relief of not being attacked last not…well except for the old man trying to get him to stop fooling around and trying to stop him from damaging anything else but all the while it was loads of fun.

The bedroom was well plain it had a bed, dresser, closet, a mirror, and a built in bathroom but that's all nothing really stood out in the bedroom.

The blondes stomach growled in irritation of not being fed that morning and Naruto obligated with his hungry stomach and ran out of the room laughing all the way.

* * *

_Kitchen Area_

"What!" shouted Naruto as he looked through every cupboard "No Ramen Cups anywhere!" he yelled again but that was when a kunoichi walked in the door way she had short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes that are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She also wears regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

"Alright are you Naruto?" asked the lady pointed at the small blonde who stared at her.

He didn't say a word to her.

"Old man!" he shouted out for Tsuchikage and began running away from her.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" she shouted and began running after him through the back door and through the forest to the right of Tsuchikages mansion.

"Leave me alone!" he shouted as trees began springing up blocking the woman from following Naruto any further.

She then jumped on a branch above her but that proved to be futile as the branch death gripped the kunoichis ankle very tightly.

"Damnit! What the hell is going on!" she shouted trying to get her ankle away from the branch.

"Lava Style: Lava Glob" said the lady spitting out a huge glob of lava on the branch she was standing on too bad she was entranced on the branch attached to her the lava quickly melted the branch she was standing on _and _caught fire to the tree.

She fell hard against the ground as the tree had then caught other trees on fire beginning a forest fire.

"Water Style: Water Bullet" shouted her teammate.

Liquid dowsed the flames away preventing the forest fire from protruding any further.

"Thanks Shijimi but I have to catch that kid" said the lady that then ran in direction of where that blonde brat went.

"I thought we could have a nice breakfast but oh well Kurotsuchi" he called scowling.

* * *

_With Naruto_

The Uzumaki ran as hard as he could but with having no food from this morning he was quickly worn out and tripped onto a soft patch of grass.

"Damn kid" said the lady behind him as she had her hands on her hips.

"Get away from me!" Naruto screamed as he backed away.

"Listen the Tsuchikage had sent me to help you get clothes!" said the woman.

After she said that Naruto stopped immediately "How do I know you're not just tricking me to poison me or to kill me…" asked the blonde narrowing his eyes.

"Just come on I don't know why on Gods' green earth someone to a child your age for that matter its wrong and sickening for that to happen to someone like you…lets go" she said hoisted the blonde upwards.

Naruto didn't know what to say as she then started to walk off and the blonde had no choice but to follow her because one he was hungry and two once she mentioned how terrible it was to poison or kill a child it seemed that Naruto could trust her.

The two of them walked away towards the town of the Earth Village.

* * *

_I hope you liked this…please review_


End file.
